


Not Quite Elopement

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [75]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Eloping, Family, Flash Forward, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hope, Joyful, Marriage, Married Couple, Near Future, Party, Pregnancy, Speculation, Surprises, Team as Family, Weddings, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911WeddingWeek -Proposal + Elope + Reception Shenanigans
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Kudos: 20





	Not Quite Elopement

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much a story as it is more wishful thinking about s4

**_Not Quite Elopement_ **

"How do I look?" Maddie asked Josh, Athena, and Buck.

"Wonderful." Athena told her as Maddie stood before the mirror.

"Drop dead gorgeous." Josh smiled from where he was sitting.

"You look beautiful Mads. Chim's gonna be speechless." Buck said, coming over to hug her.

A few tears slipped out for both of them. Buck hadn't gotten to go to her first but she didn't want to look back at it though. 

It was going to be amazing. It was going to be theirs. She loved Chimney. He loved her. They had a baby coming.

"I hope not. They've got vows to say Buck." Athena said getting chuckles out of the siblings.

"Only for a moment." Josh added. "He'll recover. Are you ready? It's almost time."

Buck looked at his watch and yep, he was right.

Maddie took a breath. "I'm ready." She nodded at them.

Meanwhile in another room Chimney was getting a similar talking to by Albert, Eddie, Hen and Bobby. 

He was thinking of all the weddings they'd been sent to while on a call. Grooms passing out or people getting cold feet and hurting themselves while trying to high tail it out of there.

"Maddie isn't gonna run for the hills." Hen told him.

"And you know not to lock your legs. Plus this won't be an hour long thing Chim." Eddie said while patting his shoulder.

"It's getting close to time. I'm gonna go. It's gonna be fine." Bobby told Chimney in reassurance before leaving.

After all the person marrying them should be up there waiting even if this was a little different.

"One yes down and one to go." Albert smiled, bumping his big brother before following Bobby.

The Lee's were there, front and center. With a slew of pictures and screens for the audience.

A virtual wedding streamed to their families and friends. Chimney was up front now with Hen at his side as Eddie joined those seated in person.

Buck walked Maddie up to the makeshift altar before moving to be seated as it began.

It was pretty short but that didn't make it any less impactful. 

Christopher pulled out a little pack of tissue to share with Buck. "You came prepared huh buddy?" Buck whispered.

"Yep." Christopher nodded.

Eddie smiled at the interaction. 

The man of honor and best woman had little speeches counter to the toast they'd usually have at a reception.

Hen and Josh both talk about how their friends liked while talking about their fiancee.

Instead of asking if there were any objections Bobby asked if anyone else had anything to add and Buck got up to speak.

He cleared his throat and pulled out a sheet of paper earning a laugh from the couple and looks from the others around him.

Buck had written a little about what he'd seen and how they were such a good match for each other being exact what the other needed and how they were there for each other. 

But instead of reading it he summarized it and folded it to show them later if asked.

Finally after getting through their vows and they were married.

It was an odd kind of not elopement but it was theirs.

"I am honored to now pronounce you husband and wife."

There were whistles and applause as they kissed.

Karen wiped her eyes while holding a giggling Nia looking at the pretty flower arrangements.

  
  


With that the ceremony was over. The screens showed people cheering and waving.

Just as Buck was planning to wheel out the karaoke machine he'd rented for today everyone in attendance heard Maddie gasp.

"Was that a kick?" Hen asked from where she was with Denny.

"No. I think- I just had a contraction." And that sent everyone into a frenzy.

Maddie hadn't decided between a home birth or the hospital. 

Athena took control of the situation though asking everyone to breathe and calm down. The baby might not be coming.

With Maddie Chimney and Hen coming to the conclusion that it was a false contraction they continued with the party.

Chimney serenaded Maddie followed by a duet of Hen and Karen. Buck felt like it was a good idea after all.

Everyone pretended to cover their ears at the potential catastrophe of Buck taking to the mic. He however went with a love song for the newly weds that wasn't sung very well but it came from the heart.

Eddie would come up and steal the show as Buck looked on with sudden surprise that became amusement at his theatrics.

The best part was the look on Maddie and Chimney's faces as they watched their guests, their family, enjoy their day with them.

Maddie leaned her head on Chim's shoulder as Bobby and Athena danced to the music between karaoke bouts.

"You didn't pass out." Maddie teased, before kidding him.

"Hen told you about that?"

"No. It was Eddie actually. I had butterflies too. The good kind." She took his hand.

"Is it bad to say I'm glad it's over, because now I get to spend the rest of my life with you?" Chim said.

"No. I'm looking forward to that too. I love you, Howie Buckley-Han."

"I love you, Maddie Buckley-Han" Chim kissed her.

"Congratulations!" Christopher said, surprising them both my sneaking up from behind.

"Whoa bud. You scared me." Chimney said, holding his chest.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. And thank you Christopher." Maddie told him.

"Yeah. Thanks Chris."

"Did I do a good job?" Christopher asked them.

"You were an awesome ring bearer. Thanks for keeping them safe for us." Chimney said.

"I guarded them really hard. I didn't even let daddy touch them." Christopher said, nodding his head matter-of-factly.

"Wow, Chris. Really?" Maddie asked, a little surprised.

"Ah ha. I only let Buck take a look but he didn't touch them. He's my BFF but-" Chris said.

As if Buck sensed his name being mentioned he looked over towards them with a questioning look before smiling and waving.

They laughed after he looked away to go help Bobby with serving food to the guests.

The wedding cakes were waiting over by the small mountain of gifts. One was an elegant tiered one while the other had a married couple atop a fire truck.

But that bit could wait for now they had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> If the parents aren't nice maybe they won't get welcomed back then? But who knows.


End file.
